Fuel feed units of this type are in widespread use in modem motor vehicles and are known in practice. The pump holder of the known fuel feed unit is manufactured as a plastic part by injection molding and has a plurality of resilient elements for avoiding the transmission of annoying structure-borne sound from the fuel pump to adjacent components of the fuel tank. The pump holder is generally clipped to an anti-surge pot arranged in the fuel tank.
A disadvantage of the known fuel feed unit is that the pump holder is a component which is difficult to manufacture. A cost-intensive injection molding die is also required for this purpose.